Storm Surge
by TheMichiganWriter
Summary: Chase looked at Leo worriedly. "You don't understand. This isn't any old storm." he sucked in a breath. "It's a hurricane. And it's intensifying." When a hurricane is getting ready to pound Southern California, people ignore the warnings. Little do they know just wrong a mistake that will be. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Trailer

**Trailer for **_**Storm Surge. **_**I need at least eight comments to write it! Tell me what you think!**

_People say it could never happen_

A large wave crashes against rocks. The sky is a mixture of gray and green.

_That a hurricane could hit Southern California_

A view of the dopplar radar shows a large storm developing on the Pacific Ocean.

A store's canned goods isle is sold out.

_Well, they were wrong_

A cry is heard as winds beat down on a neighborhood, depris flying everywhere.

A boat is smashed against the beach, splinters flying in all directions

A family huddled in a living room with blankets and flashlights listen to a radio: There are hundreds of homes without power, and the storm shows no sign of stopping. In fact, it is only intensifying.

_And those people..._

A woman stuck under a board in her home cries for help.

_Didn't prepare._

A palm tree bent over by the wind snaps and flies into a building, bursting windows that were boarded up.

_That's why we're here_

A child no more than four years old holds onto a brunette girl. "I want my mommy!" She tries to lunge out of the arms restraining her.

The teenager holds back a sob, the wind blowing through her hair. "I don't know where she is."

_To pick up the pieces, pieces of other's lives_

A tall boy is hit by lightning, and falls to the ground with a cry.

In the darkness and rain, his brother cries out and falls to his side, shaking him to wake up.

He doesn't.

_It's our job to put ourselves in danger_

A lady hugs three teenagers, and they exit the house with a sad glance back.

_No matter how much we hate it._

A boy watches the storm roll in, his eyes fixated on the wall cloud before him. He places a finger to his ear piece.

"Leo, radio for help. We are going to need it."

_We are stuck_

A boy lifts a piece of rubble off of an house, revealing an hurt dog.

The dog wimpers, and the boy smiles as he picks him up.

_In the eye of the hurricane._

A girl gives a cry before she falls backwards into the swirling muddy water.

"Bree!" a boy cries before her head is submerged.

_Storm Surge_

_Coming soon._


	2. Chapter 1

Chase was out watching the ocean. According to some of the meteorologists, the water was unusually warm. And it was hurricane season, which was not a nice twist.

He was well aware that the only reason California, or the West Coast for that matter, never got hurricanes was because of the water temperature. And the direction of the winds played a small factor, too. If the water was too cold it couldn't support a storm of that size.

But, according to Chase's thermometer the water was warm enough. More than warm enough. He quickly checked the pressure.

29.98, not a good sign. If the pressure was dropping, there was almost a certain storm coming. Chase checked the dopplar radar. A tropical storm was moving in, but nothing major. Tropical storms hit all the time. But there was something about this storm that gave him a bad feeling.

A weather alert beeped on his phone. He pulled it out and checked it.

_Tropical storm Ryder upgraded to Catagory 2 hurricane._

A flapping of wings interrupted his thoughts. He looked up in time to see a flock of birds flying east, away from the oncoming storm.

Something big was coming.

Chase looked out to sea. In the very distance, he could just barely make out a wall cloud. It was moving fast, gaining steadily.

He pressed a finger to his earpiece. "Leo, radio for help. We are going to need it."

_Three Hours Later_

By now, Hurricane Ryder had upgraded to catagory 3. It was, however, expected to get bigger.

Tasha had purchased some extra bottled water and canned food, just in case. It was stored with the earthquake supplies, which were on the bottom shelf of the pantry.

Leo plopped down onto the couch next to Chase. "I don't see why everyone is so scared of a dumb little storm."

Chase looked at Leo worriedly. "This isn't any old storm." he sucked in a breath. "This is a hurricane. And it's intensifying."

Leo shrugged and turned on the TV. The only thing interesting that was on was the news, which was about the hurricane. Currently the reporter was interviewing residents about what they thought.

"I have lived here all of my 75 years and I'm not planning to back down now! Hurricane or not, I was born here and I'm dyin' here!" An old man growled at the reporter. "Good riddens." he slammed the door to his house.

The two kids on the couch snickered.

A sky view of the freeway showed some cars going out of the city. In the background, a massive green and gray swirling cloud moved forward steadily.

Chase gulped. This storm wasn't going to fade quickly.

"This just in! Hurricane Ryder has been upped to a Catagory 4! Meteorologists estimate that residents of Mission Creek have around 25 minutes before landfall. Harrisburg residents have around..."

The reporter listed off more towns, but Chase had zoned them out. Catagory 4. They had said 25 minutes.

But he was smarter than all of them. He gave them 15 minutes. And then it was all going to come crashing down.

Hard.

_Bree's POV_

I think Chase is just over reacting. We've had a few hurricanes hit here, and none of them were bad. Then again, they did die out before they made land fall...

Still, I'm not saying it isn't going to be hard. It could be. I just think that they are way overdoing this.

We had decided not to evacuate as some people were. In our little meeting one phrase had popped up that stopped all other conversation.

Let's just chance it.

_Adam's POV_

Chase said that there was a big storm coming. I'd better get ready.

I grabbed my rat, which I had a harness for, and my pudding. I placed my rat into his little carry cage and placed my pudding in a roller bag.

Bring on the storm!

_Two Hours Later_

_Donald's POV_

I got off the phone with Agent Grahm.

Quickly, I assembled a family meeting.

The wind was whipping rain against the house, rain smattering the windows. It was a gruesome storm, and I had bad news for the kids.

I launched right into my speech. "I just got off the phone with Agent Grahm. He says that the storm is so bad, he needs you three to go and help the first responders. There are too many calls, and not enough man power.

"So, go hop in your capsules and change into your mission suits."

Somehow, Douglas had managed to sleep through the storm so far. I wasn't about to brave his room, so I left him be.

By now, the kids were ready and upstairs. I handed each of them an earpiece.

Leo and I said goodbye, and Tasha gave them a hug.

The three headed for the door, but not before taking one last sad glance at the living room. I know what they're thinking, but I would never say it aloud.

Will we return?

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking. What happened to 8 comments? I'll be honest, I never write stories ahead of time. As soon as they are written and I have wifi, they are posted. I had a lil bit of extra time today, so I updated. Happy? Good :)**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

_Chase's POV_

I struggled to see through the darkness and rain of the storm. We had been walking for around fifteen minutes because it was too dangerous to super speed for fear of debris.

A stop sign skittered accross the street in front of me. My thought wandered to the mayhem this was unleashing on our town. How long would it take to repair all of this?

A large branch hurdled toward us.

"Chase!" Bree yelled over the wind. I activated my forcefield just in time.

The branch bounced off and continued its path into a house, where it smashed against the siding.

A lightbulb look came onto Bree's wet face. "Chase, could you activate your forcefield while I speed?"

I did a facepalm. Why hadn't I thought of that sooner?

We sped to our mission site, the coast. As soon as we got there, I immediately realized something: the beach where I had been surveying the storm was now completely submergered. The water was rising, and if it rose any higher it would be in the road.

That meant we had to get the people in the beachfront homes to higher ground. There wasn't a lot of space between the porch supports and water of some of the homes, so we had to move fast.

"Bree, knock on all the doors and get the people to their doors. Adam, you help me tell them what's going to happen. Got it?"

Bree nodded and sped off to knock on all the doors. Adam gave me a quizzical look.

"Okay, but it's going to be hard to do that if I don't know what to tell them."

I rolled my eyes. "Tell them that we are here to move them to higher ground."

He nodded and ran off to the right. As I headed off to the left, I heard him telling the people at first house.

"Never fear, we the bionics are here!"

The man slammed the door in his face.

"Sir? Um, sir?" he knocked again.

I snickered but hurried to tell the people what to do.

As I was en route to the sixth house, I felt a popping sound in my ears.

My stomach dropped. That could only mean one thing.

Tornado.

_Bree's POV_

I finished knocking on all the doors when I heard a popping sound in my ears. I was getting ready to contact Chase and ask him what it was, but he called me first.

"Bree! Where are you? And do you feel the popping?"

"On Sunset Blvd. Yeah, what is that?"

"No time to explain! Get down!"

I did as he told me and hit the dirt. As I did so, a telephone pole snapped and fell onto the house I had just evaucuated.

A sigh of releif escaped my mouth. At least it was empty.

I stole a glimpse out to sea. What I saw was terrifying.

A waterspout was heading north-east, headed for further up the coast. _What should I do?_ A million thoughts raced through my head, but I only recognized two. One, I remembered that waterspouts are the water variant of tornadoes, thus the ear popping.

And two, I pressed the button on my earpiece and told Chase.

"The earpopping is from a tornado, right?"

"Yeah, but are you okay?"

"I am, but it's not a tornado. It's a waterspout. Can those move onto land?"

"Yes! Where is it right now and which direction is it moving?"

"Off to the west and moving north-east."

"Ok... Mr. Davernport, did you get that?"

"Yep. I am tracking it right now -" he stopped short. "Bree! It's heading your way! Can you see it?"

I stood up to get a better look. It was perhaps a couple hundred yards off shore. "Yeah! What should I do?!" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice.

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

I didn't waste a second. I sped off, using my vocal manipulation to make a siren as I went. Mr. Davenport issued a Tornado Warning, which hopefully most people know to get on the lowest floor of their home.

_Adam's POV_

I had just finished my street of houses when I heard the urgent conversation on my ear piece.

Hopefully everyone was okay.

As I jogged back toward where our meeting point was, I heard a muffled howling over the wind. I turned, and straining against the rain, was able to make out a house that was half submerged by the rising water. A large tree rested on top, crushing the roof.

I heard the howling again, softer now. Turning toward the garage, I caught sight of a furry tail.

I rushed to it and pulled off the piece of roof that was pinning the tail in place. I caught my breath and smiled as I saw a dog, an Mastiff by the look of him.

His left hind paw was bloody and had splinters of wood in it. The tail was bent at an awkward angle, but other than that, he seemed okay.

I realized that he was on a tie out cable, as the owners had not bothered to take him with them when they evacuated. Squinting against the rain, I also noticed that his ribs showed through his tan coat. Poor dog.

I picked him up in a position so as not to hurt his paw and hefted him to our meeting point. There Chase wrapped his paw with a bandage and Bree sped he and I home. Tasha took care of him while Bree and I returned.

Meanwhile, Chase used his bionic hearing and had been able to save a cat and her litter of kittens, and a hamster. He had been able to pin-point the location of a dog and another cat, but he needed me to lift depris to get to them.

All of our rescued pets were sped home by Bree and we continued our search on Mission Creek, which was covered in rubble.

Just then, there was a loud cracking sound.

"Chase what was that?"

"Bree! Get us to the top of that building!"

She obeyed, and just seconds later, a wave of water surged the streets. We watched with grim faces as it rose higher and higher. The dam had broke.

Suddenly, a wave of water rushed over our building, and Bree fell into the swirling muddy water below.

"Bree!" Chase cried before her head slipped beneath the water.

**Ooh! Cliffie! Hehe... Anyway, I won't be able to update as often because this is our first REAL week of homeschool, so expect an update for any of my stories every two days at the least. **

**Oh, and I've got great news! September 29 a new episode of Lab Rats comes on: Armed and Dangerous! Synopsis: Leo can't resist showing off his new bionic arm in front of Janelle, but it quickly goes out of control. Agent Graham promotes the kids as bionic celebrities, but when they realize they missed a mission because of him, they decide it's time to get Davenport back as their leader.**

**No lie! Source: MSN TV and Lab Rats Wikia page. Look up Lab Rats Armed and Dangerous to see for yourself! **

**See you next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Not wasting a second, Adam dove in after his sister. The first thing he realized as he swam down was the water.

It wasn't like your typical ocean water. It burned his skin from the chemicals that were picked up in the massive waves. He opened his eyes, wincing at the burning sensation, but struggled through. His only thought: _I have to save Bree._

Finally he caught sight of the rings on her mission suit. She was unconcious. He grabbed her under the arms and propelled them to the surface.

Adam's head broke the surface first, and he pulled Bree up next to him. Now that he could see clearly, he noticed a red welt forming on the left side of her forehead.

As soon as Chase caught sight of his siblings, he pulled them closer with his molecular kinesis. Once they were close enough, he pulled the still unconcious Bree onto the roof and then helped Adam up.

Adam hovered over his brother while he evaluated Bree's condition.

Finally Chase looked up. "She seems to have hit her head on something, giving her a concussion and rendering her unconcious. She'll be fine in a few days, though."

Adam groaned. "We don't have a few days! People are still stuck in their homes, drowning! We have to do something."

Chase sighed. "I know." he said simply.

"What are we going to do?"

The younger pulled out a small black box from his belt. "We row. This is an inflatable raft Davenport invented." he pressed the button, and with a hiss, an bright orange liferaft appeared.

The two pushed it off the roof, and hefted their sister into it. Adam opened the canopy to sheild her a bit from the rain.

Chase pulled out a stick-like tool and pressed a button on top. It extended into a paddle, which he handed to Adam.

The boys lept into the raft, careful not to rock it. The waves were already doing a good job of that.

Chase quickly noticed how fast the raft had filled up with rain water. They had to hurry to help people stranded in their homes.

But with Bree down, could they save everyone?

The raft now had a good two inches of water and rising. Chase activated his forcefield and spread it so it covered the raft and a few feet of murky water.

Adam was rowing as fast as he could, and they were moving along at a good speed.

Chase told his brother to stop, and the two of them hopped out and began chopping a hole in a roof, allowing the people trapped inside to escape.

Adam accepted another box from his brother, which he inflated and attached to the back of thir own. The two of them helped the older people in, and handed young children to parents.

The two teens then climbed into their raft, and they went on their way.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Bree slowly came to. She blinked, trying to remember what had happened.

It came back in a flash, how the wave had knocked her off their roof, and she had hit her head on something hard and cold. An submerged lamp post, to be exact.

The girl sat up and rubbed the welt on her forehead. She winced at the sting and jerked her hand back.

Bree looked around and saw that she was in some sort of small boat, and a canopy hung over her head. It provided little protection from the rain, but it was better than nothing.

She strained to see through the rain, trying to catch sight of her brothers. But it was hopeless. The drops had formed an curtain, making vision more than a few feet near impossible.

From what she could make out, there was a rooftop to her left. Venturing out a little to the edge she saw that the water was raised to the gutter, making it close to three stories tall.

Finally, she caught sight of her brothers. Adam was carrying a small child, and Chase had an ax in hand. Their faces were grim.

Adam was the first to notice she was awake.

"Bree! Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Fine. Just a little sore." She smiled to reassure him.

Chase handed her an icepack, which she gratefully accepted. Bree snapped and shook it before applying it to her head.

Suddenly, a cry sounded off to their right.

Chase closed his eyes in concentration, trying to single it out.

"Bree, can you speed?"

She nodded.

"Ok, then I need you to speed accross the water to the 12th house on the right. Once you reach the roof, chop a hole. There is a girl trapped there."

Bree nodded and stood up shakily. She sped out onto the water, not slowing for anything. What was a girl doing alone in an attic?

She reached the roof in seconds, the wake from her speed hitting the gutters.

Pulling out the ax Chase had given her, she proceded to chop a hole. What she saw when she finished brought tears to her eyes.

A small girl was perched on top of an chest, crying. All around her and just covering the top of her perch was murky water. Her feet were red from the chemicals and such in the water. She was wet all over, and her eyes were red from crying, her light brown hair stuck to her face with dried tears. She clutched a doll to her tight to her pajama clad chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She looked at Bree expectantly with bright blue eyes.

Bree smiled and climbed through the hole, splashing into the water below. "My name's Bree. What's yours?"

The girl gazed at her and sniffled before answering. "Andi. Where is my mommy and daddy?"

"Um, where did you see them last?"

"When they grabbed me out of bed. They left me up here and then ran downstairs to grab their papers." Andi replied as clearly as a kindergardner could.

The teenager felt tears prickle in her eyes. If her parents hadn't returned, then...

She shook her head. No, this girl couldn't be an orphan. Maybe there was an air pocket and her parents were still alive.

She pressed the button on her earpiece. "Chase, Adam, I need your help." She quietly told them her suspicions.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few." Chase signed off.

Bree smiled as she grabbed Andi, who sniffled and laid her head on her shoulder. They made their way to a book shelf, where Bree placed the small girl.

"You must be hungry. Do you want a granola bar?"

She nodded and accepted the wrapped food. About halfway through her snack, the boys arrived.

They placed her with the other rescued people, and then hurried back into her attic.

"Bree, the chance that her parents are still alive are very slim. Don't get your hopes up." Chase told his sister as they waded to the stairs.

She looked at him with eyes filled with unshed tears. "How can you talk like that? This isn't just some game. We are talking about _lives_, Chase! How would you like to be the one to look that girl in the eye and tell her that her parents aren't going to ever tuck her in again. Won't be there to hug her on the first day of school, to see her graduate?" she pointed towards the hole.

He looked away ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Bree finally let the tears flow. "I know you didn't."

Adam stayed silent. He dove in and began to navigate through the maze. Checking every room thouroughly, he finally saw what had caused the home to flood so rapidly: the door had busted at its hinges, allowing the water to flood through.

Adam winced as he saw toys and a doll house. All the signs of life, now buried under the lifeless water. He reached what looked like an office. Swimming in, he saw an air pocket at the ceiling. In it were two still bodies embracing each other.

His face twisted up with sadness, Adam surfaced next to them. He could hear them breathing, though raspy.

The woman looked at him with dull glazed eyes. "Take care of Andi."

Her eyes closed and breathing slowed. Not wasting a second, he grabbed the two of them and swam back to the attic.

"Help!" Adam shouted. "They aren't moving!"

Chase felt their pulses and frowned. There was barely any movement.

He quickly began CPR.

Andi clung to Bree, trying to sheild her face from the rain. The two of them were outside, as Bree couldn't stand to be in there when Adam surfaced.

Suddenly, the girl's chest started to shake with sobs. "I want my mommy!" She tried to lunge out of Bree's arms.

"I don't know where she is." She struggled to hold back a sob. The wind blew through her hair, and drops of tears and rain covered their faces.

Andi cried into her guardian's shoulder, not looking up for anything.

A few minutes later, her brothers emerged from the attic, empty handed.

She looked at them hopfully.

Chase shook his head.

Bree felt her heart drop. The girl in her arms was now an orphan. She stroked her hair, and successfully calmed her down.

Andi's sobs turned into quiet breaths, and soon she was fast asleep.

The teenager in an sopping wet mission suit whispered a promise under the cloudy, rainy, windy, dark sky. " I promise to take care of you. I won't let you go."

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! Anyway, here's some news: I will be updating most all of my stories once a week at least! Sunday night is when you can expect a new chapter. But if I have a good week, I might be able to update twice. We'll see.**

**Also, I am making covers for all of my stories. Any art I use belongs and is made by me, unless otherwise noted.**

**Please comment! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

It had been only six o'clock when the raft had pushed off of Andi's house. Darkness had already set in, making it hard to see. Save for Chase, of course.

Bree's face was all wet with both rain and tears. Andi had fallen into a dreamfilled sleep, occasionally rolling and mumbling words. Chase simply focused on navigation, and Adam on paddling the two rafts against the choppy waves.

Throughout the evening the siblings had been stopping at virtually every house, chopping holes and pulling people from them. It was sad, seeing children crying for a favorite toy or blanket. Seniors, leaving behind the house and lives that they had built with their husbands and countless memories. People, crying for the lives they had left behind, everything they had worked for.

It was gone.

Three words that summed up the disaster. As Bree put it, there was no simpler way to put it. The press could sugar-coat it all they wanted, saying it was washed away or some stupid headline. But still one fact remained. Everything, dreams, lives, hopes, savings. It was gone.

The three bionics had never faced anything like this. The pain and sadness was all around them. Adam just hid it, and Chase tried. But it was hardest for Bree. She was holding an orphaned girl in her arms, one that she herself had saved. One that nobody knew if she had relatives or someone to take care of her.

The brothers were haunted by the two long orange bags that were left in the attic. Bags that they had hoped and prayed that they would never have to use. But they had.

Now they tried to move on, tried to forget the memories and pain for the time being. They had a mission to finish, and they couldn't stop.

"Guys, the rafts are getting full. We only have around six spots left." Chase informed his siblings.

"Then let's fill them up." Bree said, trying to sound braver than she actually was.

Two houses later, the rafts were filled to overflowing. In the best interest of the survivors, they turned and headed for dry-ish ground.

Calls for help sounded over the wind. But there wasn't anything they could really do. They couldn't take them on the rafts, that would make it dangerous for the others. They could chop holes, but it was dangerous on the roofs to stay there.

Bree looked at the girl in her arms. _There could be more stories just like yours out there_. She thought. Suddenly, the teen knew what she had to do.

Handing Andi to a woman in her raft, Bree picked up an ax. She was going to save those who were not quite so lucky.

She sped accross the water to the cries for help. Reaching a home, she chopped a hole. Inside was a mother with two children clinging to her.

"Here, let me take them." Bree told them, taking a kid in each arm. She sped back to the mansion, leaving them with Tasha for the time being. Once she figured out where the shelter was, she would relocate the family.

Arriving back at the submerged house, Bree linked arms with the woman and united her with her children.

"Please find my husband." She pleaded with a child on either side of her. "He was at work, at the office building on Bramble Street."

Bree nodded. "I'll try."

And she sped off, but not before taking another inflatable raft. As soon as she got to the building, which was five stories tall, she broke in a window and inflated the raft. Bree helped some into the raft, and left them with a few paddles before speeding off again.

"Bree! Wait!" Chase called afer his sister. She had left Andi with a woman on their raft and sped off. But it was no use. His cries were lost to the wind.

Twenty minutes later, the survivors were safe at the Davenport house.

The brothers once again set out into the storm, which now had lightning to add to the ever growing elements. Chase was tracking Bree's GPS location, and located her in the higher parts of the city. The boys began the hike into the rain, sheilding their faces as best as they could.

Adam twirled a metal rod he had found on the ground. "Look at this!" He spun it faster and faster on one finger and then with his free hand chopped it clean in half.

"Adam!" Chase hissed. "Be careful! Lightning is attracted to metal."

The eldest shrugged.

A cry sounded off to their left and the bionics rushed to help.

Half-way there, Adam came up with a pretty good point.

"Hey Chase, if lightning is attracted to metal, then does that include our chip-" he stopped short as a bolt of white fire struck him. Adam fell to the ground with a cry and a thud.

"Adam!" Chase screamed and dropped to his brother's side. He turned his sibling's singed body over and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but very faint. "Get up! Please!" he pleaded, urging him to get up.

He didn't.

There was nothing he could do, and he was too heavy for Chase to lift alone. His best bet was to put him in a safe place and come back with Bree for help. Wiping tears and precipitation out of his eyes, he began to drag his brother out of the open.

The cries that had called them over had stopped, leaving the trail cold.

Placing him on his left side under a porch, Chase headed off to finish the mission he had started: find his sister.

**So what did ya think? Hope it wasn't too short or crowded. I don't know when I'll be updating, but it won't be in the next few days. Probably next Sunday. My mom recently discovered how useful my laptop is for homeschool, so it's being used between four kids. Not the greatest thing for writing.**

**I am creating a section on my profile about my OCs and Andi is on there! I am also going to use her in a one-shot called **_**Paradise.**_** Check it out, please!**

**Till next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

It was 10 o'clock. Chase had been searching for his sister for three hours. Yet still, no sign of her. He did of course have her chip location, but it was virtually useless because she didn't stay in one place.

Chase didn't have much strength left. He had been up for 24 hours searching, saving, regretting. He felt as if he collapse under the drops of rain, the wet fabric of his mission suit. The worry of Adam was gnawing at the back of his mind. Was he okay? Still unconcious?

He had to find Bree. She was the key to helping him get Adam home.

Barely audible over the roar of the rain, a _swish _sounded off to his right.

"Bree?!" Chase yelled to the wind.

The sound returned, stopping in front of him.

"Chase?" she smiled, hugging him happily. Her usually curly brown hair was water-logged and stuck to her face, studded with leaves and other debris.

Chase's joy at finding her soon turned to anger. "Bree! Where have you been?! I've been searching for you everywhere! Why aren't you answering me?"

Bree looked down. "Saving people. And I wasn't ignoring you. My earpiece fell out when I was speeding." She looked around suddenly. "Hey, where's Adam?"

Now it was Chase's turn to look down. "H-he...he got struck by lightning. It was attracted to the metal in his chip. He was unconcious when I left him-"

"What do you mean left him?!"

"I had to! He was too heavy for me to lift alone. I came to find you to help me."

She looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I'ts ok. Let's just get him home, okay?"

She nodded. Together, they set off to get their brother.

_The Davenport Household_

"No, no Bobby! You can't climb on that!"

"What have I told you about sucking on stuff you find under the bed?"

"Don't eat that!"

Leo sped around the 'play area' with a speed to rival Bree's. The designated 'play area' was Leo's bedroom. Many of his rare collectables were now covered in saliva, or rolling around in many pieces on the ground.

Also unfourtunately for Leo, he was the main babysitter.

"Gaah! Not my Tecton Two-Tone Carry-On!"

He pulled a little kid who was planning to go bob-sledding down the stairs out of the bag.

"Suzy! What have I told you about using the potty chair over there?" Leo pointed at a plastic potty in the corner. The girl just snickered, sitting in the wet carpet puddle.

"Gilbert! Get that action figure's head out of your nose!"

Leo had had enough. "MOM!"

5.6 minutes later, he was free.

Through all the rain, tears, slobber and kids tonight, Leo hadn't been able to get one thing off his mind.

His siblings.

Usually, he was down in the lab helping to supervise the mission. Instead, he was on kid duty. Leo had lost all contact with them when he had been watching the kids.

Were they okay? Tired? Hurt?

But one question nagged at the back of his mind. One that he tried not to let himself think. One that he would never, in a million years say. One that somehow pushed itself through to the front of his thoughts.

_Are they still alive?_

_Adam_

He didn't want to wake up. To leave the warm, numb, darkness. To wake up would mean pain. Suffering.

He wanted to stay here, where there was no feeling. Where the only thoughts were dreams. Good ones, of when the three siblings had been together in the lab.

Yet no matter how much he fought it, conciousness returned. Slowly, it came back in small bolts of pain, or a drop of rain finding its way into his boots.

After he had been fully awakened, Adam sat up. It was slow and painful, but he managed. He took silent inventory of himself.

He had a splitting headache, and he felt like, well, like he had been hit with a bolt of lightning. His mission suit was charred and the rubber soles of his boots were melted and twisted into odd shapes. If he hadn't been in pain, he would have played with the weird shapes.

All around him was a large puddle. The rain still fell hard, and thunder boomed in the distance. All was dark, none of his siblings were around.

The communication device in his ear had been fried when he was zapped, leaving a mound of wet wires in the murky puddle.

_If that's what happened to an earpiece, _he thought, _then what happened to my bionics?_

_Bree & Chase_

"You're sure he's okay?"

"Yes."

"Where did you leave him?"

"Under a porch."

"Why would you leave him under a porch?"

"To protect him from the rain."

"You're sure he's okay?"

"YES!" Chase cried, exasperated. Seeing the look on his sister's face, he sighed. "Listen, I know this is hard, but we have to stay strong. He _is _okay. I know he is."

Bree nodded. "Right. Sorry for bugging you."

"It's fine. I'm uptight, too."

The area they were currently walking in was heavily wooded, making it dangerous to super speed. So the siblings just kept on, trying to reach their brother.

Finally, Chase pointed to a house, and the two headed around to the backyard.

What they saw was nerve racking.

Adam was gone, but his earpiece, or what was his earpiece, was lying in a heap of wires in a puddle.

"I thought you said he was here!"

"He was!"

"You lost him, Chase!"

"No I didn't!"

"Ergh!"

"It's okay! I'll just track his chip." Chase's iris began to glow blue as he tracked his brother's signal. His face fell.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked worriedly.

"There's no signal."

"And that means..."

"His bionics must have been fried when he got struck."

A stunned silence filled the gap between the two.

Bree broke it. "We have to find him. At all costs."

Little did Bree know what those costs would be.

_Adam_

He had been walking for what felt like hours. It had really only been a few minutes, but when you're in pain, and walking in a catagory 4 hurricane, it can feel like hours.

A piece of ice hit him in the cheek, leaving a small red welt. _Great,_ he thought, looking up at the sky. _Hail is all I need right now._

More pieces followed the first, leaving his already aching body impossibly more painful. He didn't feel bionic any more. Where was the strength that he had always been able to rely on?

_I will find you, Bree and Chase. _And with that, Adam Davenport collapsed to the ground in pain.

_Leo_

"Hey, Big D! So how's the mission going?" Leo called, walking into the lab where Donald was hunched over the cyber desk.

His face was strained as he replied. "It depends on how you look at it. The three were able to rescue 48 people, not including the beachfront homes they evacuated. Chase just found Bree, and now they are searching for Adam."

"What do you mean searching for Adam?"

"His chip has stopped responding. Chase said he got struck by lightning, which probably fried his bionic infrastructure."

"What? You mean..."

"For now Adam isn't bionic."

_Andi_

Amidst the chaos in Leo's room, a small girl sat in the corner. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her faded pink pajamas were an odd murky color. Her light brown hair was stuck to her face while she clutched her yarn-haired doll to her chest.

That doll is all she has left in the world. Her parents had perished in the flood that had swept through Mission Creek. She had only gone to kindergarten for three days before all of this happened. She has no friends, no family left.

This is what her life looks like now. Soon she will be just another child in the foster care system. She will be toted around the country from home to home.

Or will she?

If you looked closely, you would see her dry lips moving in a song, one her mother used to listen to. One of the only songs she can remember: Paradise.

_So lying underneath those stormy skies,_

_She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I know the sun must set to rise_

**So, what did ya think? I hope you liked it! This is kinda a filler chapter, but at least Adam's not dead, right? I haven't really been doing this, so I'll do it right now.**

** daphrose: Oh, so you do know how it works? Haha, just kidding. Just quoting Perry there :) FYI, I am not the kinda author who wrote Old Yeller, or Where the Red Fern Grows. I don't like to kill main characters, only OCs that you DON'T get attached to ;)**

** Daladakea: Wow, thanks! That's a high title, considering I've only started actually writing ANYTHING in the past year! Well, this answers your question! I am so glad you like it this much!**

** Every one else: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support! And to any followers, too!**

**Anyone catch the Mighty Med reference? I can't promise I'll shout out, but I would just like to can catch it!**

**If you really like Andi, I am writing a one-shot set from her POV through all of this. It is called **_**Paradise**_**, and based of the song of the same title by Coldplay. If you haven't heard it before, the link is at the top of my profile. That is also the song she sings at the end of this chapter. I actually wrote the story before I heard the song, which PERFECTLY fits the predicament she is in!**

**I can't think of anything else, so, thanks once again to all followers/commenters! See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

Life is harsh.

Not many people learn that at the age of six. But an orphaned girl did.

Life hurts.

A teenage boy learned that early on. But he didn't realize how true it was until a bolt of white hot fire hit him.

Life tears.

A teenage girl saw that all around her. But it's one thing to see, and another to feel.

Life divides.

A teenage boy knew it was true. But the full extent hit him full force when he was separated and alone.

All of these thing were true as they had seen time and time again. But they were survivors, and they were going to finish this.

Alive.

_Chase_

He knew how hard it was for Bree. It was hard for himself. But for her it stung a tad more because she hadn't seen him last.

But they had to put all thought out of their head and focus on the task at hand. Adam was out there somewhere, and they were going to find him.

At present, the pair was walking along an abandoned road that wove between storefronts. The buildings were abandoned and some had boards nailed over windows and doors. Not a light was on, but wether it was because of a power outage or nobody home was yet to be decided. Rain and wind made an erie noise through the desolate town.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Bree asked him for what felt like the millionth time.

Chase groaned. "Yes, I'm positive. He's strong."

A lightning bolt flickered across the sky, followed quickly by a clap of thunder. Suddenly, a piece of ice hit Bree on the shoulder.

"Ow...what was that?"

More followed the first.

"Great," Chase mumbled. "just what we need right now."

Bree mumbled her agreement as they took refuge in a covered doorway. They stayed there for about twenty minutes until the hail let up.

Then, it was back to the road.

_Leo_

It wasn't easy going back at the mansion. People were everywhere. And that included anoying little kids.

Douglas had been woken up, much to his dismay. He was currently fashioning a new chip for Adam.

Donald was simply supervising the mission. The connection was fuzzy, so no one but him was alowed to contact.

And that left Leo with nothing to do. But worry, anyway. He sighed as he pulled out the video game controller and hooked it up to the TV. Just as his game was loading, the lights flickered and went out.

The lights turned off and kid screams turned on.

Great.

_Bree_

The two had been walking all night. It was nearing six a.m. Exaustion and hunger are not your friends in this kind of game.

Chase had some emergency food in his belt, but that had been used long ago. Now, all the pair wanted was to be dry, warm, full and asleep.

Suddenly, a tree crashed down - onto Bree.

"Chase!" she yelled over the wind. "Help...me..."

He rushed to the tree and tried to move it. It didn't budge.

"Are you okay?!"

"Kinda..." she tried to reply.

"Sit tight! There was a mechanic's shop back a ways, I'll be right back!"

Bree rolled her eyes. Sit tight. Ha. A limb was pinning her to the ground and her right arm and leg was under the tree itself. Pain shot through both.

She had no choice but to keep her face turned up to the sky. Rain and wind that made it through the leaves assaulted her.

What felt like hours later, Chase showed up with a mechanic. Pulling a chainsaw out of his truck, he proceded to cut around the foilage around the trapped girl. When enough was out of the way he pulled the tree off her with his truck.

Now that hurt. But with only one man on shift, there wasn't much else he could do.

When she was free, her brother ran and helped her up.

"Oh my gosh, Bree! Are you okay?" Chase hugged her.

She winced. "I guess. But I think my leg's broken." Bree shifted her weight onto her left foot. "And my arm."

He nodded. "Then we'll have to head back."

She shook her head firmly. "Not without Adam."

"But you aren't in any condition to search! Come on, I'll keep searching. You just go home and get patched up."

Bree sighed, giving up. He had a point. "Okay." she mumbled. Her face suddenly cleared to a look of interest. "Hey, what's that?"

_Adam_

A teenager was lying on the soft, wet ground. He was unconcious. Rain falls all around him and thunder roars overhead. All is dark, but not silent in the least.

Until another two teens slowly walk/limp up to him.

"Adam, come on, wake up buddy! Chase wants you to toss him."

"Really, Bree?"

"Hey, it was worth a shot!"

He rolls his eyes. "Just wake up! Come on."

Slowly, Adam wakes up. "Guys?" he asks weakly.

"Yes!" Bree squeals and gives him a one armed hug.

"How do you feel?"

"Come on, Chase! I just got hit by lightning!"

"Hey, it's just something you ask!"

The older rolled his eyes. "Can we just get home?"

Chase laughed and helped his brother up before reaching back down for Bree.

It was quite a sight that stormy night. A single teenager was supporting two others on his shoulders. They limped along slowly, but two hours later they were home - in the arms of their family.

_Andi_

It was all dark again. Just like when she had been alone in the attic. A few people had flashlights, but she wasn't one of them.

The door flew open, and three teenagers hobbled in. Among them was her friend and rescuer - Bree.

Andi hopped up and ran to her. Both of them had smiles on their faces, though one was pained. When she let go, a man helped her into an elevator.

And she was gone.

But the smile on that little girl's face wasn't. Because her friend was here with her.

**Ok, I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating last week! And late this week! But, life is unpredictable. My dad made me watch a war movie (which gave me tons of ideas for The Divided Trilogy). Then I had a small case of writer's block. And then my grandma came out from West Coast and my mom wouldn't let me write. She calls it 'antisocial.' I call it 'The Zone,' a place where you think it and write it. :D Most people just don't get writers.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. Probably not my best, but there are going to be about 3-4 chapters left. It's winding down, people! **

**Time for some replies!**

**RissA15: Don't worry, it's like I told Daphrose: I am NOT the kind of cruel person who kills off main characters. I will not - in the fore seeable future - be writing a 'Where the Red Fern Grows' kind of story. :) Also, I've learned from A Flash of the Past not to mess with your army. Your Chase is safe with me. *Evil smirk and cackle***

**Everyone else: Thank you all for commenting! And yes, it was a Mighty Med reference!**

**Next chapter! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

_Davenport Household_

Bree hobbled into the living room, a crutch under her right arm for support. She looked around for a girl.

She smiled as she spotted her target and headed in that direction.

"Hey Andi!" Bree surprised her.

"Bree!" she jumped up off the ground and gave her a hug. "What's wrong with your leg? And arm?"

Bree laughed softly. "I broke my leg and ankle. And my arm in two places."

"Oh! Does it hurt?"

"A lot. But the pain reliever is starting to kick in. Want to come down to my room with me?"

"Yeah!"

Bree smiled against the pain. Not just the physical, but the mental pain. She wondered if Andi even had a clue about the fate of her parents. Bree was going to make sure that she was the one to tell her. She couldn't imagine anyone but herself telling the child. It would be hard, but she was willing to do it.

Once the two were in her room, Bree took a deep breath. She was going to be out of commission for a while so she would have time to comfort Andi. After talking it over with Tasha and Donald, she had come to a decision.

She seated the girl on a beanbag before grabbing a plate of cookies.

"Andi, do you know what happened to your parents?"

_Lab_

"Chase, Leo, grab your mission suits." Donald called from the other side of the dim lab.

"I have a mission suit?!"

"Well, kinda. It's just one of Chase's hand-downs."

"Oh, boy. Millions of dollars of technology in my arm and I get second hand material."

"Just get ready."

"Fine." Leo pouted.

After the two had changed and grabbed their gear, Donald briefed Leo on what to do.

"And remember, your mom doesn't know you're doing this."

"Say what now?"

Chase took ahold of Leo's arm. "We'll just be going now."

With Adam and Bree injured, and the storm being too dangerous to go alone, the two youngest were heading out. There were still a few people who had called in for help and hadn't gotten attention.

With that, the two headed out into Hurricane Ryder.

_Two Hours Later_

"Ouch."

"Ouch."

"Ouch."

"Ou - hey!" Leo rubbed at the back of his neck where Chase had hit him. "What was that for?"

"Being a pain in the butt." Chase replied. "And do you really have to say something everytime a hailstone hits you?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Suffer. In silence." Chase rolled his eyes.

Leo was being a Grade A pain. So much so, Chase was beginning to wonder if it was a better idea to ditch him at home.

"Are you cold? 'Cause my suit isn't keeping out the wind."

Chase smirked. Davenport hadn't intended for the older suits to be worn outside, and were made more for comfort than warmth. The version he was wearing had protection, but Leo was out in the cold. Literally.

So, Chase decided to give him what he wanted.

"I'm freezing. Could really go for something hot." _Like an upgraded mission suit._

"Yeah, me too." Leo agreed.

Much to Chase's surprise - and delight - his partner was quiet. Or, at least for a few more minutes.

A few hours later, the pair returned home. Hurricane Ryder was nowhere near finished, but in the seventy two hours that the bionics had out, just about everyone had been asisted.

For the next two nights, the Davenports - plus Andi - stayed home. All the survivors had been relocated to a temporary shelter.

Douglas had fashioned a new chip for Adam. Luckily, they didn't have as much trouble as with Bree's.

The pets that had been rescued were reunited with their owners. Well, except one cat. But Adam had stepped up and adopted it. They are currently best friends.

A week after the hurricane, most of the city that wasn't submerged had electricity.

Yet for the submerged portion, a long couple of months awaited them. The rebuilding would take a lot of time, to state the least.

But for the present, the family had each other. And that was all that mattered.

**I'm so sorry for not updating! And I know it was short, but it's better than nothing. I ran into writer's block, and blah-blah-blah. But I'm back! The next two chapters will be epilogue like, but important! I can't promise when I'll be updating, but it will be at least a week and a half. Again, I'm sorry! **

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
